1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to connectors and more specifically to an electrical connector comprising a plurality of modules which can be conveniently assembled to form a connector having the desired number and configuration of pins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically prior art connectors provided a fixed number of pins in a specific configuration. Modular connectors are also available, however, they generally required a mounting frame with a specific mounting frame limiting the number of modules to no more than a specified number. A specific connector was also limited to a specific type of connector pin. For example, coaxial connector pins could not be intermixed with conventional connector pins.